


Please, don't do it

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Suicide, Torture, and i couldn't stop myself from writing it, i just wanted them to feel pain, it's dark, please don't ignore the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While she tried to convince herself that somehow Bellamy and Octavia got away and were formulating a plan to stop Alie, the door of her dungeon opened and two guards threw a chained person inside, locking it behind them as they left.</p>
<p>Clarke wiped tears from her eyes to clear her blurred vision, but as soon as she sees the body the guards threw she ran to him.</p>
<p>She knelt in front of him her mouth slightly open in disbelief,  “Bellamy?” she whispered, her trembling hands cupping Bellamy’s bruised face, “God, what did they do to you…” she whispered while lifting his body was laying on her lap.</p>
<p>“Clarke?” his voice was something just above a whisper and he could barely open his mouth without re-opening the cuts on the corners of his mouth.<br/>----<br/>Prompt: I don`t know if you still take prompts but if you do can you write something where Bellamy is forced to take the chip and A.L.I.E torments Clarke trough him because she knows Clarke loves him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, don't do it

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is it all for you, guys! I love this type of fics/stories, dark and angsty! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning (and spoiler): Graphic Violence and suicide scene! Be careful guys! I don’t want to trigger you!**

They’ve had her locked up for days now. Since their plan on getting inside Polis with Roan failed, Alie and Jaha’s team had captured all four of them and put them in seperate dungeons. Once every day a grounder and a sky person brought her food and water and then left. A few hours later Jaha would walk into the claustrophobic _box_ they’re keeping her in with a chip and ask her if she was going to take it.

The answer was always no.

She knew they were up to something. Yesterday, instead of Jaha, they sent Abby and Kane with the chip. On the one hand she was happy her mother was alive but on the other she can’t believe that she’s lost _her_ too. It was strange, seeing ALLIE control her mother’s body. Strange, to see Abby smiling and holding Kane’s hand like the world was perfectly fine.

Once they had a negative answer they left, and Clarke cried for what felt like hours.

All she could do was lay down and stare at the ceiling, thinking about her life or thinking about her father, Wells, Finn and Lexa and everyone she lost, think of all of her mistakes. What she lives now is a torturous cycle of boredom and self-hate. She couldn’t do anything to keep her mind busy like she did the last three months. All she could do was beat herself up and mentally pick herself apart from inside out.

She was going crazy.

Today they only sent Abby to convince her to take the chip. Her mother brought up their life in the Ark and how happy they were with Jake there, before everything went to. Clarke shouted at her to stop and a moment later she started crying. In that moment, just for a split second, she thought maybe she should take the chip, free herself from all the pain. But then she remembered Lexa’s words. _‘You were right Clarke. Life is about more than just surviving.’_ The memory of Lexa made her cry even more but also gave her enough strength to shout out, “No! I won’t take it! You can torture me all you like and I still wouldn’t take it! Leave me alone or kill me!” and with that Abby left her alone in her tiny personal hell.

It was like the world was playing with her. After hours of crying over her father and friends, Clarke allowed herself to think about the people that might still be alive. Her thoughts drifted to Bellamy and Octavia who insisted to come to Polis with her that day. The last time she saw them they were standing next to her, then there was the explosion tearing them apart, ripping them from her with its wrath. She failed them too.

While she tried to convince herself that somehow Bellamy and Octavia got away and were formulating a plan to stop Alie, the door of her dungeon opened and two guards threw a chained person inside, locking it behind them as they left.

Clarke wiped tears from her eyes to clear her blurred vision, but as soon as she sees the body the guards threw she ran to him.

She knelt in front of him her mouth slightly open in disbelief,  “Bellamy?” she whispered, her trembling hands cupping Bellamy’s bruised face, “God, what did they do to you…” she whispered while lifting his body was laying on her lap.

“Clarke?” his voice was something just above a whisper and he could barely open his mouth without re-opening the cuts on the corners of his mouth.

“I’m here.” she reassured him with a pained smile on her face, pushing a strand of hair from in front of his eyes, “I’m here.” she repeats again in a lower tone.

Bellamy opens one eye and stares up at her. The other eye is black from the beating and sealed with the dry blood that covered most of her face, “Did… did they hurt you?”

Clarke smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheek to fall on Bellamy’s shirt, “No, they didn’t Bell. It looks like they took everything out on you instead.” she said and stroked the torn skin of his face.

“What happened? How long have they been doing this to you?” she asked even though she was afraid to hear the answer.

Bellamy swallowed and told her only a weak “Don’t know.” before closing his eye again and breathing in.

Clarke could barely hold herself from breaking down. If Bellamy was here so was Octavia and that means no one was coming to save them. Wiping her tears with her free hand, she turned back to Bellamy, “Everything will be okay. I promise.” and it’s a promise they both know she can’t and won’t keep it true. But it’s their only hope now.

“Octavia?” it’s a question Clarke wasn’t sure if she could take but she needed any information on what was going on outside this goddamn cell.

Bellamy opens his eye again and tries to sit up, but he only groans in his effort to do so.

“Hey, please take it easy. Are you- are you hurt anywhere else? Any wounds that may be fatal?” Clarke tried to lay him down -full doctor mode now- and Bellamy let her take a look at him. He wasn’t strong enough to do anything else actually.

“I hope she’s dead. She- they’ll torture her too. She won’t be able to survive this.” Bellamy managed to say and Clarke pressed her lips together, shaking her head.

“Don’t say that Bellamy.” she tried really hard not to cry, “Octavia is strong. They can’t and won’t break her.”

“They won’t stop, Clarke. They will torture her to _death_.” he whispers, tears welling in the corners of his anguish filled eyes, “They…” he never finishes his sentence, too tired from everything to even move his lips.

“Why? Why are they doing this to you? Do they want you to take the chip? Why aren’t torturing me too, if that’s the only reason?” so many questions and sadly no one could answer them.

Bellamy gave Clarke the slightest shake of his head, “The Flame.”

Clarke stared at her beaten friend and co-leader. A man so strong yet so broken many times. “The Flame? They’re after…the Flame?”

Bellamy nods, “It was all they were asking for.” he explains and open his eye to look at Clarke, “Please, tell me you know where it is.”

Clarke pressed her lips together, forming a line, “Yes. I know. They won’t find it. Ever.” she whispered only for Bellamy to hear,  “I thought it was only a threat to them while we were planning to give it to Luna. Now that they have us here there is no one that can use it. They must need it for something too.”

Bellamy breathed in and out several times before he answered, “Don’t know. But… you’re sure you know where it is? You’re sure it’s safe?” he insisted.

Clarke nods, “Yes. Me and Roan realized immediately that everything went wrong and I hid it before they captured us.” she explains, “They will _never_ find it, Bellamy. I remember where I hid it and there is no way in hell I’m going to tell them.”

Bellamy forced a smile on his face, “Brave Princess.” he comments and that’s when Clarke could tell something was off. Bellamy knew she wasn’t a princess…he knew how much she hated that nickname, “Tell me… Where is it, Clarke?”

Clarke looked at him confused, “Sorry, Bellamy. I won’t tell you.”

“Clarke…” he whispered her name in the small gap between his cut lips, “You can still trust me, you know that, right?” -and it’s not that she doesn’t trust him. She trusted him with her life.

“It’s for your own good, Bellamy. If they want to find out,“ Clarke swallowed hard “they’ll have to torture me.”

And in that second, it was like something switched inside Bellamy. His other eyes opened and he licked his lips without any pain. “Very well.” he says coldly and before Clarke could realize what was going on, Bellamy pushed himself up and two guards storm inside the dungeon.

Clarke stood up and looked at him shocked; her heart stopped beating and her mind froze in confusion. Her thoughts were a whirlwind, her mind a mess of theories and confusion, confusion, _confusion._

The realization hit her hard.

“You took the chip.” she murmured, her eyes locked on Bellamy. The man in front of her wasn’t Bellamy. He was not her friend, not the person she trusted the most. It hurt so much to come in terms with the realization. Clarke could feel her heart reaking into two.

The two guards grab her by her arms and shoulders and pushed her towards the door. Clarke couldn’t take her eyes from Bellamy. She’d lost him too. She’d lost Bellamy forever.

After that everything was a blur. She couldn’t stop crying inside, she could hardly breathe and her mind stopped functioning. When she blinked her eyes, she found herself strapped down on a chair. Both hands and legs, tied up on the chair arms and legs tight.

She tested their hold, tried to break free in the few minutes she was alone. When she accepted that there was no way of breaking free, she looked around her, studying every bit of the room. Her head snapped towards the noise of the door in front of her opening. As Bellamy walked into her line of sight her stomach heaved, her heart split again, and the pain of betrayal was fresh in her mind.

Clarke dropped her eyes and stared at her lap, not able to look at the person in front of her. If she looked at him, she would see Bellamy, his body the same one she’d once found comfort in, the arms that had held her tight when she could no longer stand. And she knew that if she looked in his eyes, Bellamy wouldn’t be there to comfort her and stay by her side as he always promised. He left her too and it was her fault.

“It’s your choice.” his deep voice filled the room, “We can do it the easy way…or the painful way.”

Clarke closed her eyes and swallowed past the lump in her throat. Bellamy wasn’t her enemy. The moment they opened up to each other, she knew they wouldn’t go back to fighting each other. The thought made bile rise in her throat because this is exactly what was going on now. They were against each other after everything they’ve been through. After every problem they solved together and after every decision they took together to protect their people. They were back to the starts and it hurts so much then it did 4 months ago.

But Clarke knew better than show any emotions or weaknesses. She didn’t even turn her head to him.

Bellamy gave her a minute or two to think about her options. If Alie didn’t ask him to do so, Bellamy would have already started the torture.

He shakes his head and made his way towards one of the tables, “It’s was your choice, Princess.” he says with a bitter voice that wasn’t Bellamy’s, _couldn’t be Bellamy’s,_ and takes a small knife out of a leather case she hadn’t seen before. 

Her nickname. Princess. He used that to piss her off when they first met but it never affected her as he would like to believe. Now it feels like a stab right in the middle of her heart. All she can think about is that she lost him. She lost Bellamy too.

And somehow that hurt so much more than she’d expected. So much more than she’d experienced before…and she felt numb. Like her body had experienced too much to handle anything more.

Bellamy came back and stopped in front of her, playing with the knife in his fingers.

“I don’t want to do this, Clarke.” he whispered between his cut lips and Clarke finally lifted her head up to face him.

“Then… don’t do it.” she said coldly. She felt nothing. Looking at this man in front of her, she knew, he was empty inside.

“But you don’t gave me no other choice.”

Clarke took deep breaths, her heart beating like a drum, scared of what wa going to happen in this room the next few hours. But she wouldn’t let Bellamy and Alie know that. Know that she was weak. That _Bellamy_ made her weak.

“We always have a choice, Bellamy.” her voice was strong and her eyes were burning holes into Bellamy’s, “Your choice is to fight back or not fight back.” she paused again, to see if she could get any reaction out of him, if she could talk him out of Alie’s control, “Fight back, Bellamy. You are stronger than her. Raven did it. I know you can too.”

Bellamy shook his head, “Why would I do that, Clarke? Here- now I’m happy. I’m free of the pain. Free of self-hatred. And no one else hates me either. Not Kane, nor Octavia or Jasper. No one. We are all happy. Why don’t you want to join us? All you have to do is to take the chip and-”

“I will die before I take that chip, Bellamy. You and Alie and everyone are wasting your time with me.” she cut him off.

Bellamy set his jaw and looked behind Clarke. Clarke watched him as he nods and then turns to look down to her, “You’ve brought this on yourself.” he said, and it’s not Bellamy’s voice but Alie’s, and stabs her in the leg with the knife.

Clarke grinded her teeth together and held her mouth shut, closing her eyes shut and letting her head fall forward. She took deep breaths from her nose and her stabbed leg started trembling from the pain and shock. She wouldn’t let him see her broken. She wouldn’t give Alie what she wants.

The Bellamy that wasn’t Bellamy knelt in front of her and held on the knife still in her leg. She didn’t look at him though, swallowing her pain instead of letting it out. Then, Bellamy lifted her head up to look at him. “You can stop this.” he whispered, “Take the chip and the pain will be an old memory.”

Clarke only shook her head for response because if she opened her mouth, she would just scream of pain.

Bellamy pushed himself up and tapped Clarke’s shoulder twice before heading back to the same table, leaving the knife in Clarke’s thigh.

Clarke surprised both of them when she opened her mouth and instead of crying or screaming she actually talks, “She’s here, isn’t she?”

Bellamy turned his head to the side and looked at her over his shoulder. He nods and turns back to the table.

“I know you can hear me Alie.” she paused, taking deep breathes, “I will never take the chip or tell you where the Flame is.” she paused again and let her eyes fall on Bellamy’s back, “Tell him to kill me and put an end to this. You’re wasting your time.”

At the sound of her words, Bellamy lifted his head up and looked at the wall behind Clarke, where Alie was presumably standing.

“Do you remember your mother, Bellamy?” Clarke asked suddenly, surprising Bellamy who looked at her confused, then turned to where Alie was supposed to be.

“The dead are dead Clarke. I have an eternity in front of me, why should I think of the past?” Bellamy questioned and came to stand in front of her.

“Doesn’t it bother you that you don’t remember your past? Who you were and who you wanted to be _before_ Alie and the City of Light took over your mind?”

Bellamy shook his head, “No. My life before Alie was a mess. My sister hated me, Clarke. I hope she comes around and takes the chip too.” Bellamy commented, looking down to Clarke.

At least she’d gotten something out of him. Octavia was alive and she hadn’t taken the chip. The pain of her leg brings her back from her thoughts quickly.

“Does it hurt?” he asked and Clarke doesn’t say anything in response. He knew the answer. He just wanted to make her admit it to herself too.

“You think a knife in my thigh will make me fall in line, Alie?” she said her name but she stares right though Bellamy, “I have been surviving alone in the woods for three months. A stab wound won’t break me that easy.”

“We didn’t expect anything less, Wanheda.” Bellamy says and folds his hands against his chest, challenging her, “You’re a Griffin. Stubborn, just like you mother.”

“Don’t talk about my mother.” Clarke bit out sharply, eyes burning holes in Bellamy.

“Why? Does it bother you that she isn’t here, with us? Happy with Kane and her people when you are all alone, suffering from guilt and pain?”

“Shut up!” Clarke shouted and pulls her restrains to reach for Bellamy. He actually took a step back, surprised by the sudden anger but the smirk did fade from his face.

“Does it hurt to hear the truth, Clarke? You know the way to stop this. Just take the chip and all the pain and anger you’ve bottled up in the last three and a half months will be washed away in a minute.”

Clarke glared at Bellamy, “I will say it one last time and you better believe me, Alie.” she said, “I. Will never. Take. Your chip.” she emphasized every world, saying it clearly and loud. “You can kill me if you want. You won’t get a world out of me, Alie. You should accept that and move on with your plan in some other way.” she continued, “Or is this your only plan? Is Flame the only thing that can help you finish it?”

Clarke studied Bellamy as he stood some feet again from her, strong hands folded in front of him and eyes empty of emotions.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Clarke actually smiled and let her body relax on the back of the chair, “Doesn’t that mean you can’t kill me? You need me alive because I’m the only one that knows where the Flames is.” she pressed.

Bellamy didn’t move or change his expression. It was so hard for her, so hard to have someone who you really care about being turned against you, not of their own will. If only she could get Bellamy out of Alie’s control, they would burn the whole planet if it was the only way to keep their people alive. But she couldn’t do that alone. _Together._ She said it and she meant it. Fighting alone and especially against the one who was supposed to be by her side, is the hardest things she has and will ever have to do.

After some minutes of the staring contest between Bellamy and Clarke the man turned his head and looked at where Alie must have been standing. Just beside Clarke. With a nod, he left his post in front of her and walked towards the table again.

Clarke watched every move he made, watched as he picked up a smaller knife and looked at the blade. Cold sweat ran down her forehead. Yes, she managed to control herself and not show any pain the first time but she wouldn’t be able to keep it inside if Alie hurt her again like that. Physically of course, because she’d been mentally hurting since she realized she lost everyone she cared about.

Bellamy came back in front of her with the knife between his fingers, flipping it dangerously from hand to hand. Clarke didn’t even bother to look at the weapon. She wasn’t afraid of death.

“You can stab me through the heart. I will never tell you where the Flame is.” Clarke said again, voice perfectly steady.

Bellamy shook his head, “We could have done this the easy way. This is on you, Princess.”

_This is on you, Princess! You should have kept your mouth shut!_ The memory of the kids cheering for Bellamy to hang Murphy comes back and with it comes Charlotte’s face too. All this pain since they touched the ground was for nothing if Alie took over the world.

Before Clarke realized what was going on, two guards push the doors behind Bellamy open and they stopped, one on each side of Bellamy. Bellamy buried his hand into one of his pockets and took out a small chip but his eyes were locked on hers. He handed the chip to one of the guards and after that they both stepped to each side of her.

Clarke watched confused and maybe slightly scared of what was going to happen. Bellamy took a step closer to her, “We know how this works, Clarke. And believe me, it will work for you too.” Bellamy started, “We’ve tested it several times…”

“Nothing that you will do to me will break me, Alie. You should kill me, because keeping me alive only gives me time to come up with a plan to end you.” Clarke challenged, totally ignoring Bellamy’s empty eyes on her.

“Oh, little Princess. You are so brave when it comes to your survival.” Bellamy said, “But what about when someone you love is hurting because of you?” he raised his voice and with a quick move, Bellamy, the Bellamy that wasn’t Clarke’s Bellamy makes a large cut from one corner of his chest to the other.

Clarke’s heart stopped and it felt like the time froze around them. Her eyes were wide open as she watched the blood from Bellamy’s new cut paint his thin cream-colored shirt red.

“What’s wrong, Clarke? You don’t like it when someone gets hurt because of you?” Bellamy asked, not taking his eyes from her. “This is your fault, Clarke! And you can stop it by taking the chip!” Bellamy yelled.

Clarke could feel the tears forming in her eyes but she stared at him lost, her mind wasn’t thinking and she wished that everything would end that it would _all just be over_. But she shouldn’t - _couldn’t-_ think like that. She couldn’t go through that again. Watch someone she loved die in front of her… _because_ of her.

“Tell me where the Flame is and we’ll stop this.” Bellamy continued. “I took the chip because they were hurting Octavia. You’re not so heartless as to let me die, are you, Princess?”

Clarke wanted to block everyone and everything around her. No, this was too much. She couldn’t do it. She closed her eyes and dropped her head so it hung facing her lap. One of the grounders from beside her, forced her to watch Bellamy bleed while the other held the chip near her mouth. She tried to break free from the grounder’s hold on her head because he wouldn’t let her take her eyes off of Bellamy and his bleeding chest.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke whispered, “I’m so sorry, Bell.” tears started to form in her, “But I can’t tell them- I- I won’t…” her voice was so small, so infinitesimal in the huge room, that they barely heard her. She closed her eyes, letting the tears roll down her face. She tried, she wanted to stay strong and she really did try. To not give up, to fight. Because if she did, it would be like giving up on Bellamy and her mother and Kane. It will be like giving up on her people.

“Does that mean you don’t have a different answer for us, Clarke?” Bellamy asked, wiping the blood on the blade to his sleeve.

“My answer will always be no.”

Bellamy nodded at her, “Okay then. She didn’t want me to do this but you give me no other choice.” he explained and rolled up his left sleeve, exposing his bare hand.

Clarke watched him confused but then he placed the blade of the knife vertically on the inside of his wrist. That’s when she realized what he was going to do. She jolted up to reach for him, only to hurt her own wrists against the rope that held her down. “No!” she yelled, “Don’t!”

Bellamy smiled, “Don’t worry, Clarke. I won’t really die. My mind will always be in the City of Light with the rest of our people. In there, there is no death.”

“Please, you don’t have to do this! Let him go, Alie!” Clarke yelled again, hysterically thrashing to try to break free.

“Sorry, Clarke. You don’t give us any other choice.” and with that, Bellamy made a small cut on his wrist where his veins run bellow.

Clarke pulled harder, making her skin raw from the rope around her own wrists from pulling too hard. She watched in horror as Bellamy brought the knife away from his skin only to position it higher on his forearm, holding Clarke’s gaze while pressing the blade to make another cut.

“Please, stop this. Bellamy stop! Don’t do it! Stop!” Clarke screamed, tears blurring her vision, “Stop! I’ll tell you- I’ll tell you where the Flame is! Don’t _kill him_!”

Bellamy smiled, dropping the knife to the side and kneeling in front of her. Clarke needed to calm down her breathing, everything hurt so much. It was too much for her. “Tell me, where is it?”

Clarke shook her head, “First we will make a deal.”

Bellamy lifted his eyebrows and turned to look at his side, “We will hear your offer.” he said and stood up again, folding his hands in front of him.

“You will let go of Bellamy’s mind, and set free Octavia and I will tell you where the Flame is.”

They room is quiet for a minute and Clarke studied Bellamy. She tried really hard to not look at his bleeding chest and wrist but she had to make sure he wasn’t bleeding _too much._ Just the thought of him bleeding out…

There was so much blood on her hands. She never thought Bellamy’s blood would be there too.

“Okay.” Bellamy’s voice broke the silence and he let his hand fall to his side.

She watched as Bellamy closed his eyes and let his chin drop to the base of his neck. Then he fell to the floor. Clarke’s heart was beating out of her chest. What if Alie can’t just let go of someone. With Raven it was different. They freed her, not Alie. What if this was a terrible mistake and she got Bellamy killed? The pain from her thigh wasn’t even noticeable compared to the pain that accompanied the thought of a dead Bellamy Blake.

Then suddenly Bellamy stirred and groaned, pushing his upper half up with his hands. When he realized what was going on around him and he immediately catches Clarke’s red eyes. Pushing himself up, he knelt in front of her and snapped his one open eye from her face, to the knife in her thigh and back to her eyes.

“Clarke?” he breathed out her name, “What- oh God, what did I do to you…” he whispered and cupped the side of her face with one hand.

“Bellamy?” her voice is something just above a whisper and she leaned into his touch.

“I’m right here. I won’t let them hurt you anymore.” he promised and pushed away some hair that fell in front of her eyes.

He was so close. She could feel his hot breath brushing her skin. Clarke closed her eyes, the plan formulating in her brain, “Kiss me, Bellamy.”

For a moment, Bellamy looked confused but then he slowly moved closer to her face. When he was about to touch his lips to hers, Clarke threw her head forward with all her strength, making Bellamy fall back.

Her heart started beating like crazy and then it suddenly stopped with realization. He didn’t do anything. He didn’t show any pain at all. He was still with Alie.  

“You lied.” Clarke said coldly, “If you don’t let go of Bellamy, I will never tell you where the Flame is. You can’t trick me, Alie.”

Bellamy stood up, staring down to Clarke, “I see. Then let’s get over with.”

Just like before, it’s like Bellamy’s body was shutting down. He closed his eyes and fell to the floor. Clarke waited for him to wake up and when he finally stirred, the two grounders by her side jumped on him and held him with his hands behind his back.

When he opened his eye, Clarke could see the real Bellamy inside. He was back. Her Bellamy was back.

Quickly Bellamy took in his surroundings and found Clarke’s worried eyes. “Clarke.” he murmured and started fighting to break from the grounder’s hold. “Let me go!” he shouted and in the same time he groaned in pain.

Then, the door behind them opened and Jaha and two other grounders holding Octavia between them walked inside. Both Bellamy and Clarke turn to them.

“Octavia!” Bellamy called, “Don’t you dare touch her! You hear me! I’ll kill you! Let her go!” he shouted again and again only to caused more pain.

“Bellamy, stop.” Clarke’s small voice was almost drowned out but it made Bellamy look at her again, “Don’t worry, everything will be okay.” she tried to comfort him but he shook his head.

“No, please. Don’t do it. We’ll find another way.” he pleaded and Clarke closed her eyes, not able to see Bellamy like that, pleading to her for an impossible outcome. He knew that her fate was inevitable, but she could at least try to save them while she was at it.

A minute later Clarke turned to Jaha, “You let them go. You give them a radio and once they’re safe back in Arkadia, I will take the chip.”

“No! Clarke! Don’t! You’ll destroy everything!” Bellamy fought with all his strength but he couldn’t break free.

Clarke closed her eyes but she didn’t turn to face him, “I can’t let them kill you.” she whispered, “No one else will die if I can do something about it.”

“Clarke… please…” he begged again, “It’s not worth it. You-”

He never finished his sentence. One of their people walked in the room with two radios in his hands. He gave both of them to Jaha and left the room again. Then Jaha turned to Bellamy, “This one is for you.” he explained, “We will walk you out.”

“Wait.” Clarke said and everyone turned and looked at her, “I… can I talk to him for a second?” she asked Jaha, her lower lip wobbling.

Jaha stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was planning. Clarke was scared. If they didn’t allow her to talk to him, this was all for nothing. Her eyes were begging Jaha, “Please, I have the right to say goodbye.”

With that Jaha looked next to him at where Alie must’ve been and nodded, “You only have five minutes. We will be waiting with Octavia outside.” he announced and walked towards the door. He motioned the guards with Octavia to follow him and the other two to let go of Bellamy.

Bellamy was fighting between trying to take down the grounders or stay with Clarke and try to change her mind. He knew he wouldn’t succeed either way. When they heard the door lock, Bellamy turned his gaze to Clarke, still tied up in the chair. It broke his heart, seeing her like that.

Swallowing down his guilt and own pain, he walked towards her, eyes locked with hers. She gave him a small sad smile before speaking, “You okay?” she asked, eyeing his wrist.

Bellamy ignored her and knelt once again in front of her. He didn’t look at her as he ripped off a line of his shirt and bandaged her leg wound with it. Then he stroked her other knee with his thumb and finally lifted his gaze up to meet her eyes, “I’m sorry.” he whispered and a single tear rolls down his cheek, “I never… You…”

Clarke wanted to free her hands, to cup his face and wipe off the tear. It pained her to see him like that. The guilt for yet again something he didn’t want to do was eating him alive and she didn’t know if this time she would be there to support him. It hurt so much, the doubt that she felt. “It wasn’t you, Bellamy.” she offered him her forgiveness behind her words, “It was Alie and- Look, this isn’t a goodbye. I didn’t- I need your help.”

“Of course you do… Last time you asked for my help… it brought us here. Are you sure I can actually help after everything I’ve done?”

Clarke shook her head, “Listen to me, Bellamy. I trust you. You will put an end to this. I know you can.” Clarke continued and leaned closer to him, “I need you to take the Flame before Jaha.” she whispered, eyes turning from Bellamy to the door behind them. When she turned back to Bellamy, he was looking at her confused.

“What? What do you mean?” he asked, mind racing to process Clarke’s words.

“Keep your voice down. The Flame. Me and Roan didn’t enter from the main gate. We walked at least one hour to the left from where we split up and then straight towards the tower. You will first see a small lake and ten minutes later you will find the Polis wall. We tried to run back but the guards there caught up with us. We had reached that lake again and that’s where I threw the Flame.” she explained and read the shock in Bellamy’s eyes, “Search around the lake. You have to find it, Bellamy, and take it back to Raven. We can’t let Alie take it. Raven will find _something_ to do with it.”

“What… what about you?” Bellamy asked, worried, “I don’t- I can’t leave you here with her. Please, Clarke we will find-”

“As soon as I take the chip Bellamy, she’ll know about this conversation.” she cut him off, “You have to hurry. We are _all_ counting on you. I know you can do it.” she gave him a small smile, trying to hide both physical and emotional pain.

“This is not a goodbye.” he echoed her worlds, “I will do it. Even if it’s the last thing I do before I die.” It was a promise. It was a promise to her and a promise to the world itself.

“Not a goodbye.” she said it too, nodding her head as he stands up, walking towards the door with his head hanging forward. He knocked on the door to let the guards know he was ready to leave when Clarke whispered his name, “It better not be the last thing you do before you die. I need you. I can’t lose you too.”

Bellamy turned sideways and looked at Clarke one last time. A small smile appeared on his lips and it was the same weird smile they both manage when they are in danger. “I’ll do my best, Clarke.“ and with that the door opens and Clarke watched as two hands grab Bellamy forcefully and pull him out, leaving her alone in an empty room. She allowed one single tear to roll down her face before she swallowed her pain and worry, thinking only of Bellamy while waiting for the moment she would take the chip.

But she had faith in Bellamy. He would succeed. She knew he would. And he was her last thought before Alie took over her mind, her body, but not, _never,_ her heart.

How could she when it belonged to _someone else?_

**Author's Note:**

> My ask is open for more prompts. You can find me on [bellarkestories](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
